


My Sweet Family (Finale to Monsters and You & I)

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13





	1. Chapter 1

           It was finally time to wake up once again and this time Pennywise had woken up before me.  As I came out of the lair he was facing towards the cocoon where Zachary was.  He turned around and was cradling him in his arms.  Zachary was still a baby but his clawed hands were now baby hands.  I guess he finally had control of that now. Pennywise came up to me and held him out to me with a large grin on his face.  Carefully, I took Zachary in my arms and cooed softly to him.

           “He won’t be a baby long. Once we start feeding him he’ll grow in his sleep until he’s full grown.  It’ll take a couple weeks until then.”  Pennywise rested his arms on my shoulders as he looked down at Zachary. “I’ll go hunt.  I promise not to be gone long.”  He lifted my head up to look at him and gave me a kiss.

           “Bring home the bacon darling.  We’ll be waiting for you.  While you’re up there get some baby bedding.”  After giving Zachary a kiss on the forehead Pennywise set out.

           After getting to the pile I began to look for a crib amongst it.  Zachary stayed calm the entire time, mostly making the usual baby noises as he watched me but also some high-pitched snarls.  It was so interesting to hear from a human looking baby. Thankfully, I found one in good condition along with some toys.  In one arm I had Zachary and the other I had a rattle.  Gripped in one of his hands was the matching one as I began to dance around the room, shaking the rattle to a tune.  As I sang a made-up song he would try to shake his rattle in time with mine.  I couldn’t help but to think how perfect he was.  I adored everything about him from his little toes to his little snarls to the fiery orange hair on his head.

           “You’ll grow up; big, strong, and super scary.”  I tapped the rattle on my thigh as I nuzzled my nose against his.  He let out a loud chipper laugh.  “Another monster to terrorize Derry.”  He shook his rattle violently as he giggled.  “You’re mama and papa’s perfect little creature.”

           “Papa!”  Before I could come up with a next line Zachary blurted out his first word.

           “That’s right little cutie.  Papa.” I got the biggest smile on my face and I must have shown fangs because he grinned back with a mouth full of small fangs.

           “Don’t forget mama.” There was a loud thud and soon my feet were off the ground.  Pennywise had swept me up and was holding the both of us.  We all let out a laugh and Zachary began clapping after chucking the rattle to the ground.

           “Mama!  Papa!”  Zachary leaned forward so he could cuddle between the both of us.  

           “Are you hungry my little monster?”  He set us back down and scooped up Zachary.  

           I turned around and noticed three bodies. Two adults and a child.  Pennywise walked over to the child’s body and set Zachary down next to him.  Shortly, he sat between the child’s body and the adult.  I walked over and watched Zachary who was staring at the body and gently slapping it to see if they were still alive.  

           “Shouldn’t we rip chunks off and feed it to him?”  I looked over at Pennywise who was already munching away.

          “He may be able to already feed himself in a sense.”  Pennywise wiped his mouth as he watched Zachary begin to crawl around the body, slapping it occasionally.

          “That’s really freaking adorable.”  I was trying to hold back a giggle as I sat down, dragging the other body a bit closer so I could keep an eye on Zachary.

           Zachary looked over at the both of us and let out a snarled coo.  We both ripped a chunk off the bodies we were eating to show him what to do and he seemed to get the idea.  Though he certainly didn’t want to rip off any chunks.  His mouth grew wide and filled with sharp fangs as he dove at the body, his hands growing sharp small claws.  Chunk after chunk he ate and I saw Pennywise beaming with pride on his face. We ate away, our first family meal together.  Once we were done I picked up Zachary who was now covered in blood.

         “Someone needs a bath.  Is the house up and running again?”  I turned over to Pennywise who was picking at his teeth.

         “Did that as soon as I went out.”  He jumped onto his feet and put his arm around me as we walked through the tunnels.  “I have a surprise for you.”

          “Oh?”  I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

         “You’ll see.”  Once again, he picked us both up in his arms so we would move quicker. Whatever it was he was eager.

          After we got into the home he set us down in front of the door that had led to a guest room.  Slowly, he opened the door and inside he had rearranged it to be a nursery.  The walls were a bright red with some white stripes alone the top and bottom sections. There was a corner with a bookcase filled with books and a large comfortable chair.  In another was a bunch of toys that seemed to have sat there for some time. In the center against the wall was a white painted crib with a mobile that had small circus themed items attached.

          “Oh, Penny.”  I walked over to the crib, looked around and back to him.  “This is perfect.”  Pennywise strode up to me and wrapped his arms around us.  Zachary was giggling and reaching up to him. Pennywise took him in his arms and gave Zachary a kiss on the forehead.  “But how did you get all of this done so quickly?”  I rested my hands on his hips as I watched Pennywise grin at Zachary.

           “When you were out for those months after giving birth and putting the little one in his cocoon I did this.  I would keep you close by though just in case you woke up.” Pennywise turned to walk out of the room.  “Let’s go give Zachary his first bath.  Poor little monster needs one.”  Pennywise wiggled his finger at him.  “Yes, we do.” He giggled as we walked into the bathroom and ran the water.  

           I was thankful for storing away supplies for moments like this.  I knew I’d have to go into town soon to get things back into the house but right now I got to enjoy a moment with my little family.  Pennywise dropped a few rubber ducks, all painted like clowns, into the tub and Zachary happily played away with them.  It wasn’t long until it turned into a splash war between the two of them.  Shortly after it was done I turned Pennywise’s face to look at me and I planted a kiss on his lips.

          “I love you, so much.”  I looked into his eyes lovingly and he gave a gentle smile.

          “I love you so much too, my monster.”  He gave me another kiss.

          “Mama!  Papa!” Zachary yelled out with an animal like shriek at the end while he clapped and slapped the water.  We both laughed as Pennywise took him out and dried him off.

          “Sleepy time little one.  You have a lot of growing to do.”  Pennywise walked out of the bathroom and once I pulled the plug to the drain I walked over to the nursery.  Pennywise had tucked Zachary in and was leaning over the crib as I leaned against the door frame.  “You’re going to be strong and scary just like Papa.  Soon Mama and Papa will show you how to hunt, use your shiny lights, and so much more.  You’re going to do great.  You’ll be a fast learner just like Mama was when she started out.  Get some rest now our little monster.”  He leaned down and softly kissed Zachary’s forehead again then quietly turned around.  Once he was out of the room he slowly shut the door behind him.

         “Will he be alright by himself?”  I whispered as he walked away from the room.

         “He should.  He’s going to be sleeping for a while.  Maybe for a few days until he gets hungry again.”  Once we got to the master bedroom door he lifted me up and had my back pinned to the wall.  “I know we just ate but I’m a little hungry for something else.”  His eyes flashed that piercing yellow and his lips pulled away in a fanged grin.

         “I’m still a little hungry too.”  I gave him a sultry fanged smirk in return as he carried me off into the bedroom.  


	2. Chapter 2

         Zachary had been awake for a few days now so we took set out to wonder the town in our human forms.  He was the size of a three to four-year-old child now.  Pennywise had surprised me with a red and white striped stroller that could fit Zachary if he got tired, so we could enjoy a few walks before he got too big.  We looked like a normal human family as we walked down the streets, Zachary cooing at the people and birds.  

         “Let’s go to the park.”  Pennywise put an arm on my shoulder as we walked and I agreed.  

         We found the local park and Pennywise eagerly began to show Zachary the slides and swings.  Zachary would sit on his lap as they both slid down and I’d be waiting at the bottom.  They would bust out in giggles while chasing each other around the park.  When we got to the swings we took turns pushing Zachary from either side.  Pennywise would come around and pretend to scare him or pretend that he kicked him on the way up.  After about the tenth time of pretending to be kicked Pennywise cleaned himself off and grinned.

          “I’m a little hungry.  How about you dear?”  He slowly stopped the swing.

          “I am feeling rather peckish.”  Once the swing stopped I took Zachary out and he sat down in the stroller after letting out a yawn.

          “I’ll go grab us a bite to eat and I’ll meet you back at home.”  He came over, giving Zachary and I peck on the cheek.  “I’ll grab us the usual.”  With a chuckle he turned around and made his way down the street as I made my way back home.

         “Where’s dad going, mama?”  Zachary looked up at me.

         “He’s getting us dinner.  Soon you’ll learn how to do what daddy and mommy do.”  I smiled down at him as I turned the corner to the house.  “Very soon.”

         Once we arrived home we decided to play a game we had made up to sort of start teaching Zachary.  He would pretend to be a monster and we would pretend to be victim. We would run from him as he thought he was scaring us.  At times he would get rough and use his claws or fangs but that was always fine.  After a few hours Pennywise arrived home, dropping a few bodies onto the floor.  Three teenagers this time around.

         “Play time’s over.  Dinner time!”  Pennywise plopped down and we soon joined him.

         As we ate I watched Pennywise.  He seemed to be angered by something.  I could feel the anger, smell it.  I decided to wait until Zachary had his bath and sleeping in his now bed before bringing anything up.  When we went out for a night stroll I pulled him to the side.  He had a confused look on his face as I sighed.

         “What’s wrong?  Something is wrong and making you mad.”  He tried to look away as his fangs flashed but I wouldn’t let him leave my gaze.

         “It’s nothing.”  He let out snarl.

         “Bullshit.”  I smacked him on his shoulder.  “Now I suggest you stop lying to your wife and mother of your child.”

          He let out an animalistic snarl as he slammed his fist into the tree behind him.  His chest heaved with heavy breaths until he was calm enough to speak.  After adjusting his ruffles and letting out a sigh he ran a hand through his hair.

          “That month I left you alone when we first began our courtship was because of a group of brats.  They called themselves the Losers Club.  They didn’t take too kindly to me eating their friends and siblings. All of them tried to get to me in my lair but thankfully with you taking over the house it was harder for them. The sewer is a confusing place for some snot nosed brats.”  He began to pace around the tree.  “One of their little buddies stayed in town but I could never get my hands on him. He’s told his friends that I’m awake again.  They don’t know about you or our son.”

         “Calm down my demented sweet.”  I went up to him and rested my hands on his biceps as an idea popped in my head.  “Them not knowing me can be used to our advantage.  Zachary is growing up quickly.”  I could feel claws ripping through my hands and teeth growing in place of my teeth as I grinned.  “No one hurts my family.  I have a plan.”  I brought him closer and his arms wrapped around me as he too gave me a devious grin. “Teach Zachary everything you know. I’ll lead the group of pests in a circle.  When the time is right and we’ll trap them right where we want them.”  A deep, rumbling chuckle was going through Pennywise as he was imagining the thought.

         “And then we’ll have a feast.”  He leaned down and gave me a fiercely passionate kiss.

         “Exactly!”  I yelped out as he picked me up and spun me around.

         “Oh, how I love you my demented monster.  I knew I picked the right gal to make my mate.” He walked us through the woods.  I had the feeling we were going to howl throughout the night.

          “I love you too my monster.”  I giggled as he pinned me to a tree, his cock pressing against my crotch once my legs were wrapped around him

          It wasn’t long until we were a mess of drool with fangs and claws.  My clothes didn’t last shortly after he had me pressed to the bark and he was making quick work of to get his cock free.  Feverishly, his cock pumped in and out of me as his fangs and claws quickly began to mark me.  Our moans and snarls rang throughout the woods without a care in the world.  The only thing on our minds was each other.  After several hours the roars of our orgasms shot through the spaces in the woods.  With the sound of ringing of police sirens, we ran back home, laughing as we heard shouts from the officers.  Nothing was going to stop us though.  No one is Derry or this world or this universe could.


	3. Chapter 3

           Zachary was now all grown up after the next three feedings.  I had found the Losers Club and gave them some elaborate story that my relative owned the Neibolt house who gave it to me.  I told them that during a time where Pennywise had woken up early that he had eaten several of my friends and sibling, so I wanted revenge.  They all seemed to believe me except for Bill.  He seemed warier, but he let me tag along as he felt sympathetic.  

           “So, what’s the plan for when you actually confront IT?”  We were all sat around in a restaurant off in a side room away from others.  I leaned over the table as I propped my head on my hand. “I can shoot a gun and I do good with a bat in my hand.”

           “I got a bat for you sweet thing.”  Richie blurted out in one of his voices he had become famous for and Bill slapped him.

           “Some bats, spikes, guns, and when we get the chance, a ritual.”  Beverly looked over at me.

           “A ritual?”  I raised an eyebrow and looked at Bill.

           “The ritual of Chud. M-Maturin told us to do it.  H-He didn’t give much else but said w-we’ll know what to do when the time is right.”  Bill let out a sigh and took a sip of his drink.

           “I sure hope so. I’m not usually good with vague instructions.”  I leaned back in my chair.  “I think we can do this though.  We have the numbers and hopefully our firepower will be good enough.”  I picked up my drink and raised it.  “Tomorrow we get rid of that damn clown!”  I grinned, and everyone picked up their drink with smiles on their faces.  

            The room reeked of fear though, especially from Eddie and Ben.  Bill and Beverly were the most headstrong of the group though Beverly yet would have random moments of fear though it usually took something specific to scare her. Bill was so very focused on what tomorrow would bring.  Eddie would use his inhaler frequently at the table and he had many thoughts racing through his head.  I wouldn’t mind a bite out of him first when I got the chance.  Stan had killed himself after finding out IT was back. Pennywise and I had decided to use that to our advantage to antagonize them as we would go through the sewers. Ben seemed to be steady, but his drinking habit said otherwise.  Mike, the man who had called all of them, was nervous but with his friends he was more courageous.  After our toast we decided to head out for the night.  We were going to meet up at the sewer entrance in the afternoon. Once I was home I sat down with Pennywise and Zachary to tell them what had been discussed.

            “That damned ritual.  Not like it would actually kill me.”  Pennywise rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the chair he was in.

            “We won’t let them get the chance anyways. There’s three of us.  Dad’s been drilling what he can into my head and making me perfect things for weeks.”  Zachary looked at both Pennywise and me.  He had grown up to be a handsome adult.  His hair was as bright as Pennywise’s and was pale like I was.  He was tall, muscular, but still had a sweet looking appearance. He had picked several different forms that he enjoyed the most and was eager to try them out.

             “Scare them as much as you can.  Most of them will crack.  If you can, go for Bill first.  Their biggest fear is losing each other, especially him since he’s the rock of their little group.”  I locked eyes with Pennywise.  “Do what you need to do.”

             “You need to get some rest darling.  You have to hunt a monster tomorrow.”  He gave me a toothy grin and I chuckled.

             “I hear he’s a horrific creature that will gladly feast on my flesh and blood.”  I stood up and Pennywise swept me up in his arms in a hug.

             “Only a little bit.”  He gave me a tender kiss then set me down on my feet.  Zachary came up, giving me a tight hug.  “We are going down below to prepare.  Rest well and soon we’ll feast.”  I watched as they left the room to the basement.

              The next day I met the group at the mouth of the sewer entrance in the Barrens.  Once we each had a bag of weapons.  I stayed in the back of the group as we walked through.  The connection with Pennywise and Zachary let me know where they were as they followed us on parallel pipes.  As we got deeper I saw the flash of a yellow coat running down a connecting tunnel.  Bill shivered and whimpered while several gasped.  As we made it to the connecting tunnel everyone froze.  There in another part of connecting pipe stood a small boy missing an arm in a yellow rain coat and a tall man with curly hair.  

              “You couldn’t save us.  You can’t save yourselves.  No one can save you now!”  The two chanted, their voices becoming more demonic.  

              Depression and fear swept over the group and I was thankful for being in the back in case any drool dripped out of my mouth.  The two cackled and took off down the hall. After regaining his courage Bill took off down the tunnel.  I felt so much pain from him but so much anger as well.  The voices of Stan and Georgie continued to ring off the pipes, taunting and mocking the entire group.  Pennywise even threw in a female voice that pretended to be my so-called sibling which I acted horrified and angry at.  It had been quiet for so long as we continued down the path we had chosen.

              “Pleasure to see you again kiddies.”  Pennywise’s voice came from behind me and I let out a shriek as I spun around.  “I see you have a guest.”  His arms gripped around me, throwing me over his shoulder, and they all raised some form of weapon.  “I do need an appetizer before the main course.”  Quickly, he darted down a tunnel and I screamed the entire way down, my arm reaching out to the group as they watched in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

         Pennywise set me down some distance away from the pile and I could see Zachary on top of it.  He had told me of something he had been trying out and Pennywise was excited, as well as proud, for when I would get to see it.  As I looked around I noticed corpses ranging from children to adults laying here and there.  Zachary was planning something, and I guess I’d find out soon enough.  I laid down in a fetal position as he went to continue to taunt and diverge the group.  I’m not sure how much time had passed but soon they filed in.  I heard them running to me shouting my name.  Eddie shook my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes with a soft groan.

         “A-Are you okay?”  Bill knelt to me, looking me over.

         “Yeah, I think so.  I think he just wanted to use me as bait to get to you guys.”  I propped my head on my hand, pretending to come to.  “I don’t know where he is or when he’s coming back but he can’t be far.”

         “We can use that against him.  W-We’re all here now so we can start the r-ritual once we spot him.”  Bill looked around the group and Eddie stood up, holding his hand out to me.

         “Thanks for the hand.”  I grabbed onto Eddie’s forearm and smiled innocently.  “I’m starving.”

         Claws ripped through my fingertips in an instant, digging deep into his skin.  His face shot down to look at his arm and fear washed over his face.  In a smooth motion I used a brute amount of force to rip his arm off at the shoulder.  Blood began to spurt from the gaping wound, coating Beverly and Bill.  Everyone screamed, and Eddie fell to the floor as he became pale, lifeless.

         “Oh, sweetheart!”  I bit a large chunk of flesh from the arm and devoured it, savoring the taste.  “Dinner is ready!”  My mouth opened wide as I ate the rest of the limb.  I wiped the blood I felt dripping down my chin, licking my fingers and hand clean with a long tongue.

         “There’s two of them?”  Mike screamed out.

         Pennywise’s cackling filled the room and became the only thing you could hear.  The bodies clumsily stood from their spots, almost like dolls on strings.  Their own demented and distorted laughing joined in Pennywise’s.  I looked up to the tower and I saw Zachary with his arms out, waving his fingers about. He was controlling them.  I grinned a fang filled smile and stared right at the group as I stood up.  The corpses surrounded them in a circle formation, falling eerily silent.

         “Time to float.”  I dusted off some dirt from my arms and watched as the corpses go at the group, almost overwhelming them.  

         Pennywise and I joined in on the attack.  Even though we had never done a fight together we still were move for move, keeping up as one.  One of us would get hit, the other would catch them and attack.  While one was transforming into something else horrific the other would have already finished and gone back.  Once enough of the corpses had been hurt enough to where it wasn’t of use anymore Zachary joined down below.  I wanted to say how proud I was of him but that would have to wait. We were a pack, a family, moving in fluid motion to the each other.  I could tell though that soon we would have to wrap up this fight as we were becoming tired.  Out of the corner of my eye I saw both Pennywise and Zachary had been hit and fell backwards.  They sat there for a minute to regain themselves and I glared at the group of battered adults before me. 

         “I’ve had enough of you pests.”  My arm sprouted serrated edges along it all around. Bill was directly in front of me, blood dripping from his mouth and the various scratches on him.  “I’ve had enough of you hurting my family.”  In a swift motion I lunged my arm through Bill’s abdomen, through the diaphragm.

         “G-Georgie.” Bill’s final word left his lips as he went limp on my arm.  I flung his body backwards towards Pennywise and Zachary.

         “Let’s finish this.”  I approached the group and I felt spikes protruding out of my shoulders as well as serrated bits emerging on my other arm.  

         Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the hulking form of a wolf and a twisted, monstrous Pennywise.  Beverly fell onto her back and tried to walk backwards with a petrified look on her face.  Zachary pounced on her and using his teeth began tearing her to shreds.  Pennywise lurched towards Ben, ripping his gut open and scooping his insides out.  I saw Zachary pin Mike to the ground just before hearing his guttural screams join in those that remained.  I walked up to Richie who had frozen in fear.

         “Go on,” My hand wrapped tightly around his throat and I lifted him into the air, “say something funny, Man of a Thousand Voices.” Only a small squeak left him, and I frowned.  “Aw, funny man has nothing to say.  What a shame.”  

         Slowly, I crushed his neck.  Blood seeped from his mouth and eyes until his neck seemed to explode in the palm of my hand.  I let his body fall to the floor and I turned to smile at my Pennywise and Zachary. They were back to their usual forms and I went back to mine.  We dragged the bodies in a pile and sat next to one another as we ate.  Pennywise would laughed and mocked each one of them. I told Zachary how proud I was of him for his puppet trick and how fantastic it was.  After a while we were full and not much remained left of the bodies.

         Time had passed, and Zachary had decided to make his own lair underneath the town we had expanded to.  We had our tearful goodbye even though he’d promise to visit when he would get the chance.  I was laying in bed when Pennywise laid next to me after scaring some small children down the street.

         “You know darling.”  He lips kissed tenderly up my neck and he wrapped his arm around me with his face buried in my hair.  “You’ve been getting that smell again.”  He rolled me over onto my back and I gave him a sultry smile.

         “Have I?”  I giggled and wrapped my arms around him as he crouched over me.  I felt something wiggling around in his pantaloons.  “We could always have some fun.  Have another child.”

         “We could and I’m oh,” I heard his pants rip open and his hands began to rip off my clothing, “so happy to please you.”

         “I love you so much, my demented sweet.”  My hands slid up his body and rested on the sides of his neck.  I felt his tendrils wrapping around my thighs to put me in the best position.

        “I love you too, my monster.”  His voice was becoming deeper and gravely. 

         I looked deep into his eyes as they began to change, and I could feel myself going into my own animalistic state.  All I could think of how much I loved him and how eager I was for the rest our time together.  Monsters, him and I.

_And my sweet family._


End file.
